Asynchronous interrogate-respond ("I-R") networks are in use for such applications as test range monitoring, but these networks are generally limited to a single level of relay from the control station. For those applications where a single level relaying is insufficient, this invention will provide multiple levels of relaying, in a very efficient manner.
Synchronous time-slotted systems such as the Position Location Reporting System (PLRS) and the Joint Tactical Information Distribution System (JTIDS) in use by the U.S. military provide both communications and position location, but these existing systems do not adapt well to control applications where rapid shifts in control loading are needed.